Firus Dragonius
by EveoRAiN
Summary: The dry dust, the estranged lake in a sea of orange, red and sand... and four adventurers. Two of which started to have a strange hidden relationship. Business...? Or something more? The not-really wanted part two of the Fire Shard Legacy, if the first part didn't make you cringe, this probably will. WARNING! Super gay things happened here Ain/Elsword. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Quick Note: I see that my series has gathered some curious readers. So I grant you part two. Enjoy and take my description seriously. If the first chapter didn't make you cringe, this one probably would. Super gay acts up ahead.**

* * *

Introducing Ain to the elven guardian and the elemental sage was a difficult task for the rune master.

Especially without bringing up the awkward encounter in the woods that night. Ain claimed to be a priest serving the Goddess, but Elsword knew his true form.

An angel sent from the heavens by his Goddess, for a purpose. A purpose only Ain knew.

Regardless, Rena and Aisha accepted him into the group and the group moved onto Elder.

Rumours in Elder told the group that Wally, the Lord of the village, was doing some shady trade deals with foreigners. Trade deals with Nasod Technology.

Luckily, they managed to sneak into the palace and uncover the truth. Earning the trust of the merchants of Elder and the chief advisor thanked them for chasing Wally out.

Elsword was quick to inform that Wally had fled with the El from Ruben, upon hearing this, the merchants mentioned there was a town in the desert and Wally must be hiding there for the time-being.

* * *

"Ain... you've been awfully silent since we left Elder, is everything okay?" Elsword delibrately walked behind the group, where Ain seemed to admire the changing scenery.

The lush green pastures and sandstone structures were no longer in his vision, the sky was still clouded with white as the sun rays blessed and bathed the land in light.

The red dirt crunching below their boots with each step they took as the moisture from the air slowly dissipated into a dry desert heat.

"Ain?" The angel blinked and glanced towards the rune master, who gave him a slight look of concern.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked as Elsword sighed, puffing his cheeks out slightly. "I'm asking if you're okay. You've been quiet..."

The grey haired man gave him a gentle smile. "I'm fine Elsword, you don't need to worry about me."

"Well I'm worrying..." Elsword murmured, quickly catching up to Aisha and Rena. Ain's smile faded... replaced with a slight grimace as his eyes narrowed subtly.

( _What is this feeling...? I haven't felt like this... this... emptiness..._ ) Ain winced, trying not to think about it. His time trapped in the void was all too fresh in his mind...

as well as...

Ain shook his head. ( _I shouldn't have involved myself with him... however... he was in danger. And without his essence... I would've..._ ) He shook his head again, clutching it.

( _Stop it... I'm..._ ) The priest quickly shrugged this off and dashed after the group.

( _...I'm nothing but a tool for the Goddess... nothing more, nothing less._ )

* * *

Proceeding through Bethma, Ain started to notice Elsword's odd behaviour. While Rena and Aisha were out shopping for ingredients for dinner that evening, the rune master had to duck out to sharpen his sword.

That left Ain to sit in the inn, staring out at the peachy orange sky.

The old wooden door that led into the room they stayed in had remained untouched for hours.

The angel was getting worried, itching to leave the room. But he kept a promise to Elsword to wait for Rena and Aisha to come back.

His hands were subconsciously trembling. He glanced down and clenched his fist, standing up and making his way to the door.

Resting his hand on the doorknob, he felt something drop in his chest. The coldness of the steel crawling up his arm, sweating trailing from his forehead... was he feeling... nervous?

He shook his head. ( _I can't feel emotions! They are useless to a weapon forged to serve the Goddess! So why..._ ) He clenched the doorknob hard, his hand ceased trembling and he forced the door open.

That heavy feeling weighed on him as he left the inn, searching for his red haired partner.

* * *

Night had fallen and Ain was desperate. Elsword was nowhere in the village, so he wandered out of the borders.

He knew it was unwise, but the rune master was probably in danger once again.

"Elsword?" He called, the angel had lost count of how many times he called his name.

Sharp, yet quiet cries and whimpering cut into his senses. It was Elsword.

The angel quickly kicked up the dark orange dirt and trailed the source of sound.

"Elsword! I-...!" Ain stopped short when he saw the rune master on his knees, quietly crying to himself as his tattoos glowed a familiar orange...

and something else in the teen's hand was glowing orange...

his 'penis'.

( _It's gotten worse? How? Unless those shards..._ ) Ain quickly ducked down next to him and put a hand on the master's leaking member. Elsword withdrew a gasp and glanced up to the angel.

"A-Ain-!" The angel felt the item under his hand throb and pulsate violently as Elsword choked up on his tears and trembled quietly.

Ain quickly dug through his pockets, searching for those impure shards... he found them...

in his pants pocket.

"Elsword I thought you-" Another cry escaped the teen's mouth, interrupting Ain mid-question.

( _What can I do?... that time in Ruben Forest was a one time option. I thought the shards won't react to him anymore after the energy has been dispersed._ )

"A-Ain...?" The priest looked up to the rune master, who was currently choking on his tears. He was in immense pain, he could feel his privates throb under his palm.

"Am I... going to die?" The angel looked confused, only to realise something. "How long have you been dealing with this? After Ruben?"

Elsword looked away, his face blossoming a bright red.

There was a silence as the desert breeze made a chill crawl down his spine. The rune master... nodded.

"When? Where?" Ain asked as Elsword shook his head. "I-I thought it would go away... b-but it didn't... so I held it in... a-and now...!" Elsword let out a loud cry of pain, a large amount of semen dripped from his fully erect member.

"P-Please... help..." Elsword whimpered as he heard that shuffling of fabric.

Ain stripped down to nothing, his creamy beige skin reflected the moon as his green eyes sparkled with worry.

However this time... was different.

Elsword watched the nude angel slowly untie the braid in his hair. Shiny silver locks drifted in the quiet subtle wind, blended with the unusual teal highlights.

"W-Why did you-" The rune master whimpered again, another spurt of orange-tinted semen landed on the ground.

Ain didn't speak a word as he lowered himself on Elsword, his oddly glowing member providing a dim light source.

It was concerning, he knew that he had no time to waste. "I-I'm sorry-"  
"Don't be Elsword." Ain responded, the member slipping into his ass.

The rune master slowly turned him over and proceeded to relieve himself. Through grunts of pleasure and relief, he wanted to know.

"A-A-Ain... d-d-do you f-feel... p-pleasure?"  
"I'm not sure what pleasure is Elsword."  
"You know... d-d-does this m-make you f-f-feel... tingly?"

The angel didn't respond, until he suddenly reered his head up and withdrew a quiet moan.

( _Already?_ ) Elsword thought in confusion. He clenched Ain's asshole tightly and started to thrush faster, loud squishing and splattering echoed throughout the area, mixed in with Ain's quiet moans of pleasure.

And with a final loud moan in unison... the rune master finished relieving himself.

The angel collapsed onto the ground, Elsword by his side. "You caved in earlier than before. What happened?" Ain smiled weakly. "I'm not sure myself..."

The rune master smiled and embraced the naked angel in an awkward, sticky hug.

The angel was mildly confused. "Aren't we going to go back to Ms. Elf and Ms. Wizard?" Elsword shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea... especially with you being..." Ain glanced down, noticing his glowing white skin.

He somehow awakened after the final climax, at least that's what he chalked it up to.

"Maybe you got a little too much into it huh Ain?" The angel felt his cheeks heat up. Alarmed by the sudden action, he had a slight look of panic on his face.

"E-Elsword, why is my face hot?" Ain asked, putting his hands on his face as the rune master chuckled. "That is a good question, however... you're probably feeling embarassed. That feeling when you did something you weren't meant to."

Elsword grabbed Ain's coat and draped it over the angel, startling him. "At first sunrise, we will head back..." the rune master whispered, holding the angel close to him.

Ain buried his face into the rune master's bare chest, a faint smile appeared on his face. ( _Elsword... I will protect you, even if it costs me my existence..._ )

 **End.**


End file.
